The Gift
by MaidOfDishonor
Summary: My name is Lily. And I belong to Miles Matheson.
1. Chapter 1

"The Gift"

Chapter One

My name is Lily, and I belong to Miles Matheson.

Back up, let me explain.

Five years ago the militia came to my village and rounded up the unmarried women. The villagers didn't take kindly to this and a small battle ensued. My people were annihilated, of course. And I was taken as a concubine; a war bride. There were four of us girls. That's what we were, just girls. At seventeen, I was the oldest. Too young to be married, my mom always said. Not that I'd had the desire. I wanted something so much bigger than a small life in a small village. And I got it, courtesy of Sebastian Monroe.

Surprisingly, our militia escort treated us decently. A few leered at us, but they were under orders not to touch us; and if there's anything the militia can do, it's follow orders. Two days journey brought us to Monroe's headquarters. We were ushered into a large tent with furniture that seemed highly out of place in what was hardly more than a canvas hut. We huddled together in the center of the room as the militia men surrounded us. Just when I thought serious trouble was upon us, in walked Sebastian Monroe, himself. Before this I'd only seen drawings of the man, but there was no doubt in my mind who I saw standing in front of me. With a wave of his hand the men dispersed, leaving us four girls alone with Monroe.

I can't say I wasn't scared. I was. Anyone in their right mind would have been. But Monroe seemed to be in a jovial mood. "My lovelies," he said, and indicated we should sit on the low ottomans against the tent wall. "I'm so glad you could join us. Your presence in this camp has lifted the spirits of all who have had the pleasure of seeing you." Nervously, we glanced at each other. This was not how we were expecting things to go. Perhaps the rumors weren't true; or at least exaggerated. Perhaps Monroe wasn't a monster after all. But that thought stopped dead in my mind when I remembered being torn from my family by his men, at his order. My hatred for him grew. How dare such a villain hide behind pretty talk and fancy furniture.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you ladies here. The truth is that you're more important than you know. My men grow restless and deserve a reward. " Our collective eyes widened. "Don't look so aghast. I'm not about to pass you around like a bottle of whiskey. What kind of man do you think I am?" He asked with a smile, not really expecting an answer he was momentarily startled when I responded indignantly, "A monster, a villain and a scoundrel!" The smile dropped from his face, then was quickly replaced. "My dear, you are something. Beautiful and brave, a rare treasure indeed. Your fate is sealed. I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. As for you other three ladies, you'll be given to my three most trusted and decorated commanders. Count yourselves lucky to have such fortune. Why settle for a farm hand when you can have a warrior?" He turned to the door and ordered the men back in. "Take these three lovelies to their new husbands. Leave the redhead. I have bigger plans for her." And with that, my three friends were shuffled out of the room. I had no idea if I'd ever see them again. I really, really tried not to care. But I was no monster and a single tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away before Monroe could see it and take pleasure in my suffering. My mind suddenly turned inward and I wondered what hell Monroe had planned for me.

As if reading my mind, Monroe turned back to me and gave me what I assumed was his most gracious smile. Even still, he looked like a snake in a fancy uniform. "You my dear are more important than you realize. I am in a desperate situation and I think you're my best bet to remedy it." I thought this over as quickly as I could. Me, important? What skills could I possibly posses that would save the both of us? "You see," he went on, "I have a very dear friend, my most trusted partner. And he seems to be having an identity crisis. I'm hoping you can capture his attention and bring him back around to my way of thinking." "Me?" I asked, bewildered. "You don't even know me, yet you put this kind of trust and burden on my back!" I was becoming bolder by the second. Another smile from the snake, "I do know about you Lily and you seem to fit the bill. Young, pretty, with that unusually lovely shade of red hair. I know that before the lights went out your mother was an English professor and now your father is a gifted sword-smith. That explains your intelligence and boldness, and with a father that makes weapons I can only assume that you know how to use them." I snorted, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." "You see," he replied, "there's that boldness. Personally I don't find it the least bit attractive in a woman. It's irreverent and almost bratty. But that's why I picked you. You're his type." "His type?" My voice quavered slightly. If this snake thinks I'm too intense for him, what kind of monster does he have in mind for me? Again, as if reading my mind he replied, "General Miles Matheson. You now belong to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Before I knew what was happening I was escorted out of the tent and lead to another large tent about fifty feet from Monroe's. I was stopped at the door by one of the militia-men. Sebastian Monroe entered the tent with a smile on his face. The canvas walls were so thin that I could hear every word being said. "What do you want now?" Said a surly voice unknown to me. "I know that you've been restless lately. I come bearing a gift. Something sure to relieve your stress" Monroe replied. I was to be a gift. A stress reliever, no less. I had never been so frightened in my life. Once, when I was a child, I had been bitten by a snake. Everyone thought I was going to die, myself included. But I didn't. Perhaps that's why I equated Monroe with a snake. They're still my greatest fear. And now here I was, being handed over to who was no doubt a ruthless man. "I have plenty of swords" the surly man replied. "I'm sure you do. Which is why I went to the trouble and expense to bring you something pretty." I was something pretty. Pride almost brought a smile to my face before the fear overtook it. "Pretty. Hmh. Let's see it." Said the man I now belonged to. Monroe opened the tent flap and when I didn't enter on my own he seized my hand and practically dragged me in.

Please God, please let the surly man be kind, I begged silently. It would take me a long time to determine just what kind of man he was because at that moment I was taken with how beautiful he looked. Not beautiful in a pretty way, but in a rugged, manly way. He was tall and wore his brown hair just long enough, but it was his deep, dark eyes that fixed me where I stood. I didn't sense any evil in them. Just confusion and determination. I was no longer afraid of him but I can't say I was overjoyed to belong to him. For his part, he looked more perplexed than anything. He looked into my soft blue eyes, the opposite of his hard, dark ones, and I could almost sense that he felt sorry for me. Surprisingly, I didn't want him to. I stood taller and lifted my chin defiantly. He looked over at Monroe, then back at me, and then at Monroe again. He was speechless. Though I doubted it had to do with my looks as much as my presence in his tent. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, not unkindly. "I brought her for you, a gift. To show my gratitude for your faithful service." Monroe interrupted. The surly man, no longer so surly, never took his eyes off of me. "Why are you here?" he asked me again. This time I spoke up before Monroe could answer for me, "Well I certainly didn't volunteer for this…mission." I replied, choosing my words carefully but with all the menace I could muster. Monroe shook his head, "Perhaps this was a bad idea" he mumbled. But the surly man smiled at me and held out his hand, "I'm Miles" he said. I took his hand and was surprised when he took it and brought it within an inch of his lips. "And you are?" he whispered? I was momentarily transfixed by the fire and warmth emanating from his deep brown eyes, "Lily" was all I could manage. "Lily, a pretty name for a pretty girl." Miles turned to Monroe, "You can leave now Sebastian. Many thanks for my pretty new gift." Monroe smiled, mollified. "Stick with me and you'll have plenty of pretty rewards." With that, Monroe turned and left, leaving Miles and I alone.

Miles immediately dropped my hand and turned away from me. He grabbed a large, ornate sword and held it up as if to inspect it. Fear crept into my gut. What kind of man was this Miles? I didn't see a monster behind his eyes but eyes can lie. Miles sat down on the only chair in the room and lay the sword down on a small table. He pulled out a cloth and started polishing it. Presumably this is what he'd been doing when Monroe interrupted him with me. Me. What the hell about me? "Excuse me?" I asked indignantly. "Yes?" He asked, not bothering to look up from polishing his sword. "What about me?" I asked. "What about you, indeed." He replied. Perplexed, I went on, "What are you going to do with me? If you're going to ignore me can I at least get some water?" I asked with more bravery than I felt. "There's some on top of that dresser in the corner, help yourself" he replied. Now I was getting annoyed but the logical part of my brain told my emotions to shut up, at least he hasn't touched you. Yet. A small voice added. A shiver of fear ran through me; I didn't want that, did I? I was too frightened to answer my own question. To afraid of what the answer might be. Fear was not my friend, so I faked bravado instead. "Perhaps I'll just go find some fresher stuff." I replied. Daring him to stop me. "You do that" he replied without looking away from his work. "Really?" I stammered. Perhaps I could get myself out of this mess. After all, it seemed he wanted nothing to do with me! "Really. But I'm not going to come save you from the hundreds of lonely militia-men out there." Oh, I thought. Damn. I'd forgotten about them in my zeal to escape the confines of this man's tent.

I looked around me for the first time. There was indeed a dresser in the corner with a pitcher of water and a single glass. In another corner was a slim bed. Briefly I wondered how such a tall man could rest comfortably on such a small bed, then for reasons I couldn't comprehend, my cheeks flushed crimson. I immediately looked away and his eyes caught mine. He'd caught me looking at his bed with rosy cheeks. What must he be thinking? I wanted to tear my eyes from his but I was unable. Finally, he looked back down at his sword and continued polishing. I turned my head away from him as quickly as possible and shut my eyes tight. "Look," he said, coming to some inner conclusion. "I don't want you here any more than you want to be here but right now I can't see a way out of this for either of us. If you leave me willingly you won't get far before those animals Monroe calls a militia get to you. You wouldn't stand a chance. If I kick you out, same thing. Or best case scenario for you, Monroe passes you along to another of his commanders. Do any of these outcomes sound good to you?" Finally he looked up and our eyes met again. "No," I sighed. "So what are we going to do?" "We." He said, and kind of laughed. It was barely a laugh but I felt relieved at the sound of it. "Ten minutes ago I was sitting alone in peace, polishing my weapons. Now I'm part of a 'We.' How did that happen?" He said, shaking his head. "Monroe." We said with simultaneous disgust. "Alright. You may as well have a seat. You're probably going to be here for a while." I looked around and realized to my dismay that he was sitting on the only chair in the room. I looked about again, there must be something else to sit on. Something other than…his bed. I sighed inwardly, OK this was awkward but I had to be brave. So I was and I perched on the very edge of his bed, as far away from him as possible. "Yeah, this is going to work out great" he said sarcastically, and I whole-hardheartedly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the initial confusion, came the unease. But it didn't last. I was surprised at how well we got along. Miles said we should make the best of our situation so he commandeered a second chair and a cot with a few linens. He even went so far as to get me my own drinking glass. Yep. Just like home. Only not really. My new home, I suppose. The tent was sparse and my companion quietly intense, but I managed to get through the day. I took my time making up my cot and when I finished I looked for something else to occupy myself. It was beyond kind of him to bring me a cot. It spoke volumes about him. He wasn't a cruel man. He didn't try to take advantage of a situation that was so clearly in his favor. But he didn't go out of his way to ingratiate himself with me either. We were to be roommates. Both trapped by Monroe's madness. At least we both had that in common.

I sat on my neatly made cot with my hands in my lap, trying to decide what to do. Should I try to have a conversation with him? He spoke mostly with body language but every now and then I was rewarded with a single word. "Here" he said, handing me a deck of cards. "You can sit at the table and play. Or read one of those books I have stacked over by the dresser. You can read can't you?" "Yes, of course I can read!" I replied. "Good, because I'm not going to sit here and read to you. It's bad enough I have to baby-sit." "I'm no baby," I said indignantly, "I'm nineteen!" I lied. I didn't want him to think of me as a child, and nineteen wasn't so far off from seventeen. Just a little fib. I grabbed the deck of cards from his hand and our skin briefly touched. I felt an overwhelming heat between us and I looked up into those dark eyes of his and realized he felt it too. Uh oh. I turned around, hoping he hadn't gotten any ideas. I sat down at the little wooden table to lay out the cards for a game of solitaire. To my surprise he sat down next to me, picked up the deck and started to shuffle. "You know how to play blackjack?" he asked? I nodded and he dealt the cards. We played many hands and began to relax in each others silent presence.

"Lily…" he started. That was the first time he'd called me by name since Sebastian had left me with him. "I'm sorry. I'm not myself these days. No one is. Not since, well since the lights went out. You might have liked me then. Not a lot, but enough. Now though…I've done a lot of things I regret. " He paused for a long, long time. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this. Forget it." I looked at him questioningly. Then blurted out, "You're not a bad guy. Sebastian's a bad man. Not you. Whatever you might have done in the past, you've been nothing but decent to me. Unless you have horrible plans for later that I don't know about?" I asked with a nervous giggle. He actually laughed, a deep hearty laugh that lit up my insides. "Well I didn't have anything planned but things can always change" he said with mock seriousness and a smirk.

"So what now?" I asked him. "We bide our time. We ready ourselves to escape this place. Believe it or not I'm as much a prisoner here as you are. Sure I'm free to leave, but I'm always expected to return. Always." "You're not happy here" I responded, and it wasn't a question. "Things have gotten out of control. Even I can't stop this ball, it's rolling too fast and for too long. Time to put some distance between myself and Monroe." "I'm coming with you, Miles." It was the first time I'd called him by his name. It tasted kind of sweet on my lips. "Look, Lily, I'll get you out of here, no question. I know you're here against your will. But as soon as I can find a safe place to leave you, I will." That stung and I had no idea why. I hadn't know this man twenty four hours, so why did it feel like I was being dumped? He must have seen the hurt look on my face because he reached out and cupped my cheek. Our eyes met in surprise but something smouldered deep in those brown orbs. I turned my face into his big warm hand, surprising both of us. My lips brushed his palm. An intense heat flared between us. I reveled in it. I'd never felt anything like it before. Was this what it felt like to be in love? No way. In lust, perhaps. I could only hope feeling in love felt that good.

And all too soon the moment was over. Outside a bugle could be heard. Gently, he pulled his hand from my face and turned from me. "That music signals lights out. I'll take the cot, you can have my bed." His bed. I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head and climbed under the covers of my cot. I just stood there. I couldn't sleep in _his_ bed. "Better get under the covers quick, Lily, I've got to turn this lantern off and it's going to get cold tonight." The last thing I saw before he cut the light was his smirk. I climbed into his bed in the darkness. It was warm and it smelled of him. Deep and musky and manly with a hint of the woods. For the first time in my life, I slept in a man's bed. And I couldn't decide if I was sad that I was alone in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For the first time in a long time, I didn't wake with the sun. Miles's bed was so warm and inviting, I rolled over and pulled his blanket over my face. Then I remembered where I was. Quickly, I pulled the blanket back to uncover my face and looked around. It wasn't a dream after all. The room was the same as yesterday except that Miles wasn't in it. Panic rose up into my chest. Had something happened to him? Had he escaped without me? How could he have left me behind, I mused. After that tender moment we shared just last night? An ache settled in my heart, joining the panic in my chest. They consumed me. I curled back up into his bed and pulled his blanket tight around me. I had no idea what would happen to me now.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Miles! I rolled over anxiously and craned my neck up to see his face with that irrepressible smirk. "I brought you something" he said and he tossed a sack onto the bed next to me. "Open it up," he suggested. I sat up, no longer groggy, but grateful. I opened the sack and looked up at him in confusion. The bag contained a complete militia uniform. "We're getting out of here tonight. And that uniform is your ticket out of here. You're tall, what 5'11?" I nodded. "From a distance in this uniform you'll pass but we can't let anyone get too close. Even with your hair tucked up into a cap, you're too pretty to be a man." My cheeks flushed crimson again and I carefully examined the clothing so that Miles wouldn't see them.

The day passed slowly and anxiously. At least for me. Miles seemed as cool and unflappable as ever. But every once in a while our eyes would meet and I'd see something in them akin to trepidation. "Miles?" Monroe's voice rang out from the doorway. My eyes went wide and my heart raced. Perhaps they'd noticed the missing uniform Miles had stolen for me? Miles didn't seem as concerned. "Just a minute Sebastian. You caught me at a bad time." Miles replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Quickly he folded the cot and shoved it under his bed. Then he pulled up the covers on his bed that I had so carefully tucked. They looked a mess. I couldn't understand it. Still moving about, Miles took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. I could not have been more confused. "Get in the bed and take your top off" he ordered quietly. I was so shocked by this turn of events that I froze. Sensing this Miles turned his back to me and said it again. "Take off your top, get into bed, but cover yourself with the blanket." He said it with such urgency I complied but in a very detached way. Of course this wasn't happening, I told myself. I was having a bizarre nightmare. I'd wake up warm in Miles's bed or better yet, in my own. "Are you decent?" he asked? "Not really" I replied. He stifled a laugh. "Are you at least under the covers?" "Yes" I whispered. Not really sure why I was whispering. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Miles turned around and I noticed that he'd kicked off his shoes and mussed up his hair. And his shirt was in a heap on the floor next to the bed. He looked ragged and incredible. I had no idea what was going on and I chastised myself for being slightly excited about the situation. Miles leaned over me and I could feel heat radiating off of his bare chest. He breathed into my ear, "Play along. Our lives depend on it. I sure hope to God you can act as well as you can argue." I hoped so too. Miles put on an annoyed expression and opened the tent door. Here goes nothing, I thought.

"Bad time?" Monroe asked with a smirk. "I was just stopping by to see how well you enjoyed my gift." "Why, she was the best gift I've ever received. Thank you Sebastian." "You look aggrevated. Am I interrupting?" "Actually yes, as you can plainly see, I was utilizing your gift when you showed up at my door. Be a buddy and give a guy some privacy will you? For old times sake?" "No problem. Take today off, I want you refreshed and ready for that raid tomorrow" Monroe replied. He looked down at me in bed, and I thanked God that I hadn't had a way to brush my hair for three days, it must be a tangled mess. Just what Monroe would expect to see. "How lovely she is" he mused. I flushed under his gaze and pulled the covers up a little higher. "And shy too. Are you sure she's been treating you well? If you tire of her –" "Not a chance, Sebastian. Lily belongs to me. Remember that. She's mine." Miles put his arm around Monroe and escorted him out of the tent. He looked genuinely jealous. Or maybe he was just a better actor than me.

Monroe left and Miles shut the door behind him. Immediately I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Then words started passing through my mind: enjoyed, utilizing, mine. Each word gave me a different feeling. You'd think 'enjoyed' would be a nice term but it was coming from Monroe so it had a dirty connotation. 'Utilizing?' Wow now that made me feel filthy and, well, used. But then there was 'mine.' I really wasn't sure how to feel about 'mine.' Did I want to belong to Miles? Or to anyone for that matter? Certainly it was infinitely better to belong to Miles than to Monroe. After all, Miles didn't 'utilize' me and Monroe most definitely would have. I could tell by the sneer on his face when he'd looked down at me in Miles's bed, presumably mid-coitus.

I broke from my reverie to see Miles standing above me, looking down into my _eyes_ (God bless him). "I'm sorry for that. I probably should have warned you that might happen. Sebastian always was kind of a pervert. I had to make it look like…." Miles trailed off there and I could see that it was his turn to blush. "I understand. And thank you" I said. "For what?" he seemed genuinely curious. "For not taking advantage of me and most of all for not sharing me with that monster." Miles seemed uncomfortable with the praise. "You don't get thanked a lot do you?" I asked. "No, I don't usually get to play the hero. It's not a roll I'm familiar or comfortable with." "But you are my hero." At that he balked. "I'm serious, Miles. Thank you. You're a good man." "If I was truly a good man I'd have let you put your top back on minutes ago" he replied with a smirk. "That's OK, you earned a peak" I laughed. Like a gentleman, he turned his back again while I dressed. Much to my delight, he didn't bother to put his own shirt back on. I was definitely in lust with this man. And really, was that such a bad thing in my situation?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

An hour later a soldier brought us a nice meal of venison and baked potatoes. I hadn't eaten so well in days and I think Miles could tell because he hardly ate, but smiled as I wolfed my food down. It started to get chilly and to my dismay, Miles put his shirt back on. I'd just have to day-dream about that flat, hard chest and abdomen, with the light sprinkling of dark hairs. I began to wonder, did I have Stockholm Syndrome or was Miles just really, really sexy? Maybe both?

Darkness was approaching fast as we packed for our escape. Miles played the gentleman again and turned his back to me while I dressed in the Militia's uniform. I never, never, never imagined I'd ever wear this uniform and the thought of it made me kind of sick. Miles seemed to understand and once I told him I was dressed, he turned around and put his hands on my shoulders. "You can do this, sweetheart. I know you can. Here, let me help you with that mane of hair." Miles sat on the bed and gestured for me to sit next to him. My heart was racing. To my surprise and delight he produced a comb. I turned my back to him and he gently worked the tangles from my long hair. He seemed to take longer than was necessary. Maybe he was enjoying it. I certainly was. After my hair was perfectly combed, Miles tucked it up and pinned it to the top of my head. Then he placed a militia cap over it. He asked me to stand up and spin slowly around for him to inspect me. I was nervous but I put a smile on my face and willed my cheeks not to redden. "You'll definitely pass from a distance, but no one in the militia has breasts like that" he laughed. "Not even Big Bob." I wanted to ask who Big Bob was, but it didn't really matter. He liked my breasts. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Loaded down with weapons and supplies, we made our way to the stables. There we took two horses and headed for the gate. When we approached the sentries I crossed my arms over my chest to hide it's bulk. The guards were on foot and we on horseback. That helped distance me from them a little. "Commanding General Miles Matheson and my messenger. We'll be back by daybreak, perhaps a bit later depending on the terrain." "Yes sir, Godspeed, sir" they replied. Godspeed indeed. And just like that we were through the gates and on our way to freedom. As we rode through the night, using an oil lantern to light our way as well as possible, I never thought of returning home. I had always wanted the whole wide world and now I could have it with Miles. Things seemed to be going too well to be true. And that's just what they were.

As we rode on we came to a narrow path through the trees on which we had to travel one behind the other rather than side by side as we had been riding. With what I would come to learn as Miles's sixth sense, he hushed me, turned out the lantern and handed me a sword. He drew his own as we adjusted to the darkness. "Ambush" his whispered. And then they were upon us. There were four of them and they were on foot. From what I could see they looked slightly surprised to see us on horseback but pleased that we were outnumbered. They had no idea who they were messing with. And neither did I. Miles Matheson is a force to be reckoned with. He fights like some people fuck. Fast, hard, and surprisingly well. He took out the four men before they knew what hit them. But what he didn't know was that there was a fifth man coming up behind him. I urged my horse forward and took the bastard's head clean off with one swing. Monroe had been right of course. My father was a brilliant sword-smith and fighter and had taught me well. I'd never killed before but I ordered myself to think about this later. There could be more men lurking amongst the dark trees. Miles looked back at me and saw the blood on my sword. "Are you hurt?" he practically yelled. "It's not mine" I said, pointing to the headless man. I had no idea where the head had rolled to and I didn't particularly want to find out. Breathing heavily, Miles said, "Let's get the hell out of here." And onward we went into the night. Putting as much distance between us and Monroe as possible.

"So, where are we headed?" I inquired. "I've got family in Chicago. You can stay in my brother's village. Settle down. Make a life for yourself. I know the militia wiped out your family when they took you prisoner. I'm sorry." And he did sound genuinely sorry. But I was crushed. He didn't plan to take me along with him. "I don't want that life. That little life in a little village. You're my chance for a bigger life." He stopped his horse along side mine. "Lily, sweet Lily. You don't want my life. I'm on the run. Sebastian will let you go, you're expendable to him but he'll do everything in his considerable power to get me back. That would put you in too much danger." "Danger?" I replied. "You mean like the danger we faced back there where I _beheaded_ a guy that was coming up behind you? I can hold my own. And with your training I could really have your back. I could be an asset to you." Miles was quiet for a long time. Finally he replied, "We have to keep moving. I'll think about it. I promise."

By the time the sun came up that morning we were beyond exhausted. And so were our horses. We were lucky enough to find a stream and a grassy area under a copse of trees. We and the horses drank greedily and Miles and I shared a loaf of bread in silence. Silence. He was really good at silence. Almost as good as he was at fighting. My mind wandered back to the battle. His muscular arms swinging wildly but with purpose. His long legs gripping the horse beneath him. The cry of battle, effort and victory emanating from his lungs. Then I flashed back to him in his tent, shirtless. The lean expanse of muscle. And suddenly I wanted him in the worst kind of way. Even if I couldn't have him forever; couldn't go with him to Chicago, I wanted him. But both of us were far too tired to do anything more then lay out our sleeping bags and crawl into them, swords by our side. My seduction of Miles Matheson would have to wait for nightfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

*Author's Note* This chapter can't be displayed on this site because it contains ADULT content. If you'd like to read it, and I strongly suggest you do (!) please go to: adultfanfiction dot net (It won't let me post the direct link) and look for "The Gift" by MaidOfDishonor in the TV section. I _guarantee_ you it's worth the effort!

If you're not inclined to read adult material, move on to chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We made love three times that night. By morning I was sore and Miles was exhausted. We were as content as could be. Both of us tried to ignore the conversation we knew we'd eventually have to have. Instead we ate breakfast in silence. The daylight put a distance between us that the night had not.

"Look, Lily…what I was trying to tell you last night before I got distracted-" "You don't want me to come with you." I interrupted. "That's not it. I want you near me. Believe me. But I'm on the run and I seem to attract trouble. The last thing in the world I want is for anything bad to happen to you." Miles explained. "If you leave me, you know that I'll follow you" "You'll wind up getting yourself killed. Or worse." He replied. "It sounds like I'll be in danger either way. With or without you. So take me with you. At least I'd have a chance with you there to protect me." I reasoned. Miles sighed. He was having a hard time arguing with my logic.

"Miles, I know how to fight. My dad taught me. And I helped you fight off those men, the night before last. If you trained me I could be a real asset to you. We could protect each other." I implored. "All right." He finally relented. "You can stay with me. But if things become too dangerous, you're out. I'll drop you off at my brother's village and you can hide out there." "It's a deal," I said with a grin and leaned over to kiss Miles. His lips were so warm and soft, it was almost painful when he eventually pulled away. "We have to get going, sweetheart. By now Sebastian knows I've deserted and we lost a lot of distance by not traveling last night." Miles explained. "So you're sorry about last night?" I said with a hitch in my voice. "Not in the least. Never. I could never be sorry for that. No matter what happens, no one can take last night away from us. But I'd like to get us to safety so we can have many more of those nights." He smirked. I blushed, thinking about last night becoming a nightly fixture in our lives. "You're so cute when your cheeks match your hair." Miles said as he jumped up and pulled me up beside him. "Let's get going. The horses have had more than enough rest. I just wish I could say the same for us. Don't pout, being exhausted is a price I'm more than happy to pay for the pleasure of last night." I fought the blush on my cheeks. Eventually I'd get used to Miles and I being an item. But for now it was all so new to me.

We packed up our small campsite and I untethered the horses while Miles tried his best to hide the fact that we'd camped there. Eventually we climbed onto our horses and rode off in the direction of Chicago and our new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The journey was long, and while Miles was prone to silence, we had plenty of time to talk. "Tell me what it was like", I asked. "Before the blackout." Miles remained quiet for a long time. "Things were a lot simpler. And a lot more difficult. I know, I know" he said, looking at my confused expression. "That seems contradictory. Some things, like communication and obtaining food, and other things we struggle with daily- those things were a lot simpler then. But the upside to now is the sense of community. Personally, I don't feel it, I'm a bit of a loaner. But my brother and many like him, are carving out a nice, simple life for themselves: together. This life requires everyone to participate, be productive and share. To interact and form true relationships that don't use technology as a crutch. That's the best thing I can think of, anyway."

With nothing better to do, I continued to question Miles. "What were you like before the blackout?" This time the silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. "Look, Lily, I'm not really that introspective. I guess I'm the same person I was. I've always lived by my own rules. I was a Marine. Did you know that?" I shook my head, no. "I was an instructor at Parris Island. I trained new recruits. And I was good at it. Sebastian was a fellow instructor and my best friend. A few weeks after the power went out I went AWOL, hell- everyone was going AWOL. I walked from southern California to Illinois to find my brother and his wife and two kids. I guess I was all Sebastian had, so he insisted on coming with me. He never was as comfortable with solitude as me." Miles explained. "Anyway, I wasn't a great person, but I wasn't a monster, either." "Stop it!" I snarled. "Stop calling yourself a monster. You say you did horrible things but you must have had your reasons. Sometimes good intentions can end badly." "Sweetheart, you have no idea how right you are about that. They can end very badly. And they did. You say I'm not a monster, but I've created one. So what does that make me?"

This time it was my turn to be silent. "I don't know." I finally admitted. "But not a monster. Monster's don't have a conscience and you have to have a conscience to feel regret. Where there is regret, there is the possibility of redemption. That's the journey you're really on, Miles, the road to redemption." "Don't get philosophical, Lily. It's a long enough ride as it is." We rode in silence once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I'd never been to Chicago, or any major city. It was exciting and overwhelming at the same time. "Stay close to me and don't talk to strangers." "Very funny Miles. A week ago we were strangers and now we share a sleeping bag." "Exactly", he replied. "I can't have you wandering off to share some other man's bunk." Miles smirked at me. "Besides," he added. "Just because Monroe hasn't found us yet doesn't mean he won't. I'm sure there's a bounty on my head and there are so many people that would turn us in for a mere loaf of bread. Never mention my last name to anyone. Got it?" "I do," I replied. I could feel the seriousness of our situation roll over me like a dark fog. Out on the run it had been fun. We'd been alone and able to speak and act freely. Now we had to watch every word we said. Everyone was an enemy in disguise.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "I'm working on it," Miles replied. We continued to ride through the center of town, edging our horses around various street vendors. It was chaos. People traded wares and livestock in the middle of the street. No one seemed to notice us, they were so focused on their tasks. "Let's head to the hotel in the center of town. They have an excellent bar." Miles explained. "I hardly think drinking should be our first priority" I said indignantly. Miles flashed me a dark look and I shut up. "Stop pouting, Lily. Taverns are the perfect place to listen to gossip. Maybe we can get word on what Sebastian's dogs are up to." He explained.

We approached a large structure that must have once been a grand hotel. Much of it was in ruins but if you looked closely you could imagine what it looked like before the blackout. We hitched our horses to the post out front and headed inside. Miles was careful to stay in front of me and keep others away from us. He sidled up to the bar and pulled me beside him. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. The bartender ambled over. "What's your poison?" "Bourbon, straight" Miles replied. The bartender gave Miles a strange look, then turned and walked away. Instead of a drink the bartender returned with a piece of paper. Miles and I exchanged cautious glances. The man layed the paper on the bar in front of us. "Looks like you" he said. I stared so hard at the paper I thought I might burn holes in it. It was a sketch of Miles. And it was very accurate. "Wanted by the Monroe Republic" it said. I didn't bother to read the rest. I was too busy trying to force my heart back down into my chest. "They want me to turn you in" the man said. "Do they?" Miles asked, unamused. "But I'm not going to do that." "Really?" I gasped, pleasantly surprised. "The problem is, they want you alive. I don't." I saw Miles's hand close around the hilt of sword. I had no idea what was going on but I knew that it wasn't good. "And why is that?" Miles asked. "You're one of them. That's why." He replied. "The militia drafted my son and it wasn't a month before they sent his body home in a box." "I'm sorry for your loss," Miles said in an even tone. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be," the bartender said as he pulled a knife from behind the bar. Miles sighed and rolled his eyes. He managed to push me out of the way as he pulled his own sword.

It was over almost as soon as it started. Luckily the bar had been nearly empty. Those that were there, fled as soon as they saw Miles leap over the bar, sword in hand. Miles ended the barkeeper quickly. It was a mercy on his part. After all, charging after a known militia-man was practically an act of suicide. Suicide by cop, my dad had once called it. I grabbed the paper with the sketch of Miles and shredded it as best I could. I could only hope there weren't others floating around the city. Or this town would witness a blood bath at Miles's hand.

A small man ran into the bar, looked at the blood on Miles's sword, at the bartender on the floor then back up to Miles. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Who in the hell am I gonna get to take his place?" And that's how Miles came to run the hotel tavern.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The job of tavern keeper included what was once a suite in the grand old hotel. Miles and I looked around the room. The previous tenant had few belongings and it took only a half hour for Miles to clear them out. Meanwhile I found a set of clean linens and made the bed. I'd just gotten the comforter tucked in when Miles walked up beside me and untucked it. "What the-" was all I managed to get out before Miles spun me around and kissed me.

*Author's Note* This is where the "clean" version of this chapter ends. The rest contains ADULT material. If you want to read the rest of the chapter please go to adultfanfiction dotnet (they won't let me put the direct url) and find the story "The Gift" by MaidOfDishonor in the TV section.

If you'd prefer to skip the adult content, move on to chapter eleven!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

While Miles didn't have much trouble finding a job, I wanted to pull my own weight so I braved the chaos of the city streets. Just down the road I found a blacksmith's shop and braced myself for the challenge ahead. "Excuse me, you don't happen to need a sword-smith apprentice, do you?" I asked a burly man covered in soot. "Actually I do, do you know of one with some experience?" He asked. "You're looking at her." I replied. The burly man gave a deep laugh. He stopped when he saw the expression on my face. "You're serious?" He asked? "I am. I know, I know, I'm a girl." I said in response to the confused look he gave me. "My father was a sword-smith. I was his apprentice since I was ten. That was seven years ago. I know I'm female but I'm willing to work just as hard as any man." I stated. "Why'd you stop working for your father, if you don't mind me asking?" "The militia slaughtered my family." I said evenly. A softness came into his eyes. "All right. I'm up for a challenge. Let's see what you can do."

"Name's Bryan." The burly said by way of introduction. "Lily" I replied, shaking his sooty hand. "Let's get you a smock. This is a messy job." "Amen." I said. "I like working with my hands." I added. "Look, Lily, I know that apprentices often stay with their bosses while they learn the trade, but my home is way too crowded and I don't think you want to live in the shop…do you have another place to go?" "I do. Don't worry about it. I'm staying my boyfriend. He's the new tavern owner." "Really? What happened to old Barkley?" He asked with some interest. I chose my words carefully, "he had an unfortunate accident." "Huh. Oh well, never did like that cheating bastard anyway. He watered down the whiskey." He added conspiratorially. I might have laughed if I hadn't seen his blood spilled just this morning. Instead I just nodded my understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

And so it went for three years. Miles ran the tavern, and I forged swords. We both looked forward to sharing our nights together. And then one day the past caught up with Miles. I was in what was now my shop, working on a particularly lovely sword, when a group of people entered the tavern asking for Miles. At the time I was unaware of this, so that evening I rushed home, that's what we called the old hotel suite, and washed up quickly. A small gathering of musicians were to play in the park near the hotel. Miles and I had been looking forward to going. Miles himself played acoustic guitar and sang in such a deep, lovely voice. And I cherished the times that he played just for me. That was what I was expecting for that night. Instead, I came downstairs, freshly washed and wearing my nicest dress, to see Miles sitting with a small, ragged group. Miles didn't look thrilled to see them, but his sword was in its scabbard so I wasn't too worried.

"Lily!" Miles's eyes lit up. I couldn't help beaming. We weren't alone in the room but we might as well have been. Three years together and we still acted like teenagers. "Hi!" I heard from somewhere behind me. The voice broke the moment and Miles put on a scowl. I turned in the direction of the voice. It was owned by a pretty teenage girl, probably not too many years younger than me. "Lily, meet Charlie. My niece. Charlie, this is my Lily." "_Your_ Lily?" "You have a niece?" Charlie and I asked simultaneously. The whole group turned to Miles. He took a swig of whiskey and glared back, obviously not prepared to answer either question. He turned his eyes to Charlie. "Yes, my Lily. She belongs to me." Normally I giggled when Miles said that but right now I wasn't feeling it. He turned a softer gaze on me. "Lily, when we first met I mentioned my brother and his village. Remember?" I nodded, he continued. "Well this is his daughter, Charlotte." "Charlie!" The girl interrupted. "Charlie, right. Sorry." Miles didn't sound very sorry. "The militia's taken her brother and killed mine." He took another deep swig of whiskey. I rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. "Miles, I'm so sorry…." I couldn't think of anything else to say. My eyes filled with sympathy. He nodded in understanding. We'd been together long enough and it had basically been just the two of us for so long that we could read each other well.

We just looked at one another until Charlie interrupted again. "Uncle Miles, you have to help us get Danny back!" Miles didn't respond, so I spoke up. "Danny's your brother? Why did the militia take him?" "I don't know. They wanted my dad but gunfire broke out and he was shot. So they took Danny instead. Before dad died he told me to find Uncle Miles. That he'd get Danny back." Miles didn't look up, instead he took another drink. I had no idea what to make of any of this. And I didn't have much time because Miles jumped up, gently grabbed my arm and led me to the corner of the room where we could speak, unheard. "No matter what, don't tell them how we met. Tell them nothing of the militia. Just don't tell them anything about me." "Miles?" I looked up into those deep brown eyes searching for the answers I knew were hidden there. Too bad I couldn't find them. It wasn't like him to close me out. Not once he'd finally let me in. "Alright," I agreed. "What am I supposed to say?" "Just follow my lead." He replied, as he took my hand and we walked back to the group.

Miles took his chair and pulled me onto his lap. I turned my head to him and he cupped my cheek in his hand. "I have to go with them, Lily." "What? Why?" I was in turmoil. "Because the militia knows I'm here. They sent a small, local contingent after me and it didn't end well for them. But they'll be back with more." He paused. "And because they're the only family I have left." He sighed. "You have me." I said with a quaver in my voice. "Yes, sweetheart, I have you. But I have to get the militia off our trail. I can do that while I help get my nephew back." Charlie opened her mouth to speak but Miles raised his hand to silence her. This was our moment and he wasn't going to have her interrupt it. "Then I'm coming with you." I said resolutely. "Not gonna happen," Miles said shaking his head. "It's too dangerous." "I've been in danger before and you've been training me for the past three years. You need me." Miles moved his hand from my cheek to pull my forehead against his. "I do need you. But more than that, I need you safe. I can't do this unless I know you're safe. I need to know you're here, safely waiting for me. Will you do that? Will you wait for me?" "Yes," I whispered, sadness filled my voice. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you sweetheart," he replied. "But you have to promise me you'll come back. I'll wait for you but you have to come back." I insisted. Miles was quiet for a long time. I knew this was asking for more than he could promise, but I had to ask. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back home to you. I promise." That would have to do. "Thank you," I whispered.

Miles gently released my face and our moment was over. He looked around the rag-tag group and nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you. We leave at dawn. I'll see you then." With that, Miles pulled us up, slung his arm around me and led me to our suite.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Miles closed the door behind us. "We only have tonight, so lets make it count" he murmured. I wanted him, I did, but there were things I needed to know first. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" I asked. "I don't know," he replied. "There's no way to tell. But you can bet I'll be as fast as I can." He added as he sat down on our bed and pulled off his shirt. I noticed him wince and was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. "Just a little cut" he lied. "Let me see it" I said as I moved to stand over him. It wasn't big but it was deep enough that it had been stitched. "Oh Miles, what happened? Did the militia do this?" "Yes," he sighed. "But I didn't leave one standing" he said with well deserved pride. God I loved this man. He fought like he fucked: fast, hard and well. Miles pulled me against him. I cradled his head in my hands, idly running my fingers through his thick brown hair. Miles leaned into me and murmured again, "we only have tonight Lily, lets make it count."

_ADULT CONTENT OMITTED - read the complete, uncut chapter on adultfanfiction dotnet (they won't let me put the actual url) go to the TV section, find revolution and "the gift" will be there_.

"Miles," I whispered. "Oh, Miles." And quietly, I began to weep. Tears trickled down my cheeks and Miles moved to kiss them away. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and let the tears flow. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He whispered sweet words in my ear and rocked me against him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek, then started singing a song to me. It was one that was popular before the blackout and I loved it. "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again, whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again….Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again….However far away, I will always love you, however long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you…." He sang and I cried. But by the end of the song I felt a comforting numbness and the tears stopped. Miles continued to hold me against him and rock me slowly. "I'm OK," I whispered. "I'm OK. Where were we?" I asked with my bravest smile. "We were here" Miles replied and gently kissed me. I kissed him back.

_MORE OMITTED ADULT CONTENT_

We lay tangled with each other, panting and satisfied. The night was long but we'd just gotten started. But before we could do it all again, I remembered the gift I'd hidden away for our third anniversary. It wasn't for two more weeks but I didn't know when I'd see Miles again. So it seemed like a good time to give it to him. I untangled myself from his body and padded over to the closet. I took out a small, carved wooden box and climbed back into bed next to him. "What's that?" He asked with growing curiosity. "Happy third anniversary. Early." Miles smirked and opened the box. He took out a brown leather necklace with a steel pendant. "I made it for you in my metal shop." I explained. "I don't know what significance the one you're currently wearing has to you, but I'd be honored if you'd wear this one." I added. Miles's eyes softened. "Lily," was all he said, but it was in the sweetest voice. "Of course I'll wear it. It's beautiful" he replied. Immediately he slipped off his old necklace and put it around my neck. "I want you to have this. I've had it for many years. Many years before the blackout, even. Keep it safe for me?" He asked. My eyes teared up. "Now you put this one on me," he said, holding up my gift to him. I did as he requested. As soon as I clasped it around his neck his lips were on mine. "Sweet Lily, pretty Lily, my Lily…." He murmured. He felt my tears on his cheeks. "Don't cry sweetheart. We still have the rest of tonight.

And he started to sing to me again. "Go on and close the curtains, cause all we need is candle light, you and me and a bottle of wine, going to hold you tonight. Well we know I'm going away, and how I wish, I wish it weren't so, so take this wine and drink with me, let's delay our misery. Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight…." He lay back and pulled me with him. I rested my head on his chest, no longer crying. "You know, Lily," he mused. "You can never tell anyone I sang that song to you. It's so cheesy. I'd never hear the end of it." We both laughed. It felt good to laugh again. "Come here, sweetheart. Let's fight the break of dawn." Miles said, and leaned down to kiss me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

No matter how hard we fought it, dawn came. Miles untangled himself from me and pulled on some clothes. Reluctantly, I rose from our bed and started packing things I knew he'd need for the journey ahead. We made quick work of it and when we finished I pulled on some clothes as well. I wanted to say something to keep him safe and here with me. But deep down I knew that was a battle I was destined to lose. So I bit my lip and fought back the tears. He needed me to be strong now. It wasn't like me to fall apart. Miles had taught me so much. I'd be just fine while he was away. And he'd be back soon, I told myself. Really soon. Is it a crime to lie to yourself? Truth or lie, I needed to believe it. So I would. I lifted my head up and put on a brave face. No need to make this more difficult on Miles. I could take the day off and cry in bed all day clutching his pillow. But not now. Now I was all business.

"They should be here by now," I said. Miles just nodded. It seemed he was waging his own internal battle. We made our way down the stairs of the grand hotel and into the tavern. The rag-tag group was indeed there and Charlie looked positively eager to get going. Be brave, be brave, I chanted to myself. Miles is counting on you. If only that Charlie wasn't so eager to pull Miles away from me…. But I could empathize. If Miles had been taken by the militia I'd be beating down doors right now. So I cut the girl some slack and turned back to Miles. "Have a safe journey, love. I don't have to tell you not to trust anyone, you're the one that taught me that. Just…take care of each other." I said as I looked over the group. They nodded their agreement. Miles was all business, in soldier mode. Slowly, they made their way to the door. I didn't think he was going to look back. That's not his style. But he surprised me. After everyone filed out the door he turned around and mouthed the words, "I love you" then he turned and left. As soon as the door closed I was running back upstairs to our suite, crying all the way. Bravery be damned. My Miles was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Surprisingly, life without Miles went on, but I felt an emptiness I'd never known. Some days were better than others. On the good days I kept busy in my shop and lost myself in my work. I took on extra projects to give me an excuse not to go home. Home was the last place I wanted to be. Without Miles it felt empty. Quiet and as void of life as a tomb. On the bad days I slept in my shop or stumbled home to cry myself to sleep, clutching his pillow. By the end of the first month I couldn't smell him on it anymore. I spent more time than I'm willing to admit, digging through what was left of his clothes and belongings, trying to find something that smelled of him. Something that would prove he'd been there. That he actually existed.

It was a hard month. But I managed to get through it. Miles had always said I was strong, I just wish he didn't have to test me like this. And then one day things changed that added a new definition to the meaning of bad days.

One particularly warm day, a little over a month after Miles had left, a new group of militia arrived in town. I was busy in my shop, just putting the finishing touches on a fancy sword a rich man had commissioned. As I held it up to the light to admire the fine detail of the engraving I'd done along the blade, I was surprised to see a large group of militia-men standing before me. One held up a piece of paper, examined it, then trained his eyes on me. He glanced back at the paper then studied my face again. A sick feeling rose in my gut and I snaked my empty left hand behind me to grab a knife sitting on a work bench. "That's her alright. She looks a little older but her hair is just the shade of red General Monroe described. Grab her. Alive."

Christ, I thought. This isn't happening. But I didn't have time to wonder why Monroe wanted me, instead I brought the knife out from behind my back and pointed both it and the pretty sword at the men in front of me. "Leave now and you can keep your heads" I said with as much bravado as I could muster. All the training Miles had put me through over the last three years was about to be tested.

"Put your blades down. It's against the law to draw weapons against the militia. We have orders directly from General Monroe himself to bring you in. You're just lucky he wants you alive and as unhurt as possible. I think he wants to do the hurting part himself." At this, the men snickered.

What would Miles do? What would Miles do? I begged my brain to answer. FIGHT was the only reply I received. So I nodded at them, "I can't kill all of you, but a lot of you are going to be very sorry" I sneered. In a split second they rushed me and the gates of hell opened wide. Everything happened in slow motion. My blades were a blur as they cut through the air. I managed to take out three or four of my attackers before one of them had his blade at my throat. I held my breath and did what any woman in my position would have done: I kneed him square in the balls. I had to pull my head back with a quickness I didn't know I possessed because in his torment, the militia-man's knife swung wildly. Bent over in agony, I sunk my own blade deep into his neck and was rewarded with a spray of blood. Great, I thought. At least I'm not wearing my nice clothes.

This time five men rushed me and I knew the fight was over. All too quickly they had me in handcuffs and were dragging me out into the dusty street. Their commander sighed, "Monroe warned me you were feisty and well armed. I just couldn't believe a woman could be capable of so much carnage. You took out five of my men and the only blood on you is theirs!"

"Score one for women's rights" was all I said, as they loaded me into the back of their wagon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The wagon rolled through the streets of Chicago. I'd grown so fond of the city. I'd always wanted the whole wide world, and for three years I'd had it. We rolled past the Grand hotel that Miles and I had called home. I stifled a sob. Miles. I wondered where he was now. If he was even alive. I couldn't stifle the sob this time. The commander looked back at me and I pretended to cough so I didn't seem as weak as I felt. "The name's White, Captain White" he said, and held out his hand. I looked down at my cuffed hands then back at him and he pulled his hand away. "Right. Forgot about those." With that he turned back to the wagon driver beside him. Good, I thought, I didn't want to have to talk to him anyway. No point in making friends. I should be trying to figure out how to kill the man and get the hell out of here.

It was a nod to his chauvinism that he'd cuffed me with my hands in front and not behind me or to something heavy or bolted down. Using a pin I kept hidden in the hem of my pants (just in case, Miles had always chided), I quickly picked the lock on the rudimentary cuffs. I was surprised but thankful that the militia wasn't better equipped. Things must be getting bad for them along the borderlands, I mused.

The wagon hit a rut and tossed its contents in the air, me included. I came back down with a crunch. I paused to contemplate my condition. I wasn't hurt. But a box had come loose and spilled some of its contents onto the wagon bed. It seemed my luck was turning around. Spilling out of the box was a stack of papers and a few pencils. Carefully I slipped a few sheets and a pencil into my pocket. Maybe I could get a letter out to Miles. Hell, we were probably headed for the same place. Several years after the blackout a mail system had evolved. If you can call going back to the ways of the wild west, 'evolved.' A sort of Pony Express had come into place and for a fee you could get a courier to deliver mail. Of course I had no idea where Miles currently was and only a vague guess as to where he was going, but he had friends throughout the republic that could pass on a coded message. This meant three things. First, I was going to need some kind of currency, second I was going to need to know where in the hell they were taking me and lastly (and most critically), I needed to escape.

I looked around the wagon with a keener eye. Holding the cuffs around my hands, pretending they were still locked, I nudged my boot into the box in front of me. It too had been shaken up when we were tossed then slammed into the ground. There was something shiny in it. I toed at the broken corner, trying to work the edge open. It only slipped an inch but that was more than enough. Several small gold nuggets fell out. I guess they were out collecting taxes when they received orders to detain me, I mused. I nudged the gold with my heel and brought my leg in close to me. Pretending I was only stretching in case anyone was watching. But I had the nuggets within hands reach now and I slipped those into my pocket as well. One down, two to go.

"Captain White?" I asked sweetly. He turned and I gave him the most innocent smile I could muster. "Where are we going?" White looked at me but I could tell he was deep in thought. I leaned forward, giving him a nice view of my cleavage. His eyes locked onto it and he seemed to come to some inner conclusion. "Monroe wants to question you. We're going to his office. Independence Hall" he said to my breasts. Honestly I don't think they're all that spectacular but White seemed lonely, perhaps he'd been away from home for over a year. Miles had said that was commonplace. Maybe he just liked redheads?

Two down, one to go. This was going to be the hard part. And it would have to wait for nightfall. I rode the rest of the day with Miles's voice in my head singing cheesy pre-blackout songs. No matter where I was, I always had that to keep me company. I closed my eyes and heard him crooning, "However far away, I will always love you, however long I stay, I will always love you…."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

We'd stopped for the night so I put my great escape plan into action. Since so much of my travail had been affected by the fact that I'm a female, I decided to use this to my advantage. Miles had once confided that he believed women were actually the stronger sex. He claimed that men would never be able to deal with having a monthly period, let alone nine months of pregnancy and actual childbirth. He told me of a Sergeant Major that he'd known before the blackout. The man had seen more combat than he could tell you about and had more medals than even he knew because so many were classified. He'd been shot, RPG'd and he'd fallen through a roof. He had so much shrapnel in him and had been rebuilt by military doctors so many times that he was practically a cyborg. Yet he freaked out when his wife just mentioned the words menstrual period. The man had been bathed in the blood of his and his fellow Marines but he was still terrified of his wife's monthly visitor! I just hoped these men were as squeamish as Miles had claimed. If not squeamish, then at least terrified of a hysterical woman.

I took a deep breath and bit the inside of my lip as hard as I could. Blood filled my mouth. I smeared it on my hands and pants. "Oh God, not now!" I bellowed, hunching over. I whimpered and wailed for all I was worth. The commotion drew Captain White and three of his men to me within moments. I continued to whimper and moan as if in great pain, clutching my stomach.

"What? What the hell's wrong with you?" I sat up and they saw the blood on my body. Immediately they stiffened and their lips went white.

"My lucky day. First you guys and now this." They continued to stare at me. "My time of the month," I added. They looked shocked and slightly afraid as though I were some kind of ticking bomb. I doubled over again in mock pain and started wailing even louder.

"My wife gets like this," one of the militia-men confided. "Blood everywhere and she wails like a banshee. She has to spend the entire week in bed sipping whatever alcohol I can get my hands on. And I spend the entire week hiding from the psycho, drinking whatever's left of the alcohol. We're in for a hell of a bad ride."

"Fuck" was all Captain White could say. "Fuck." He looked at the men around him, then back at me shaking and wailing away, then back at his men. "Crimmins, take her into the woods, let her clean up a little at the stream. Don't uncuff her. Whatever she can manage to do cuffed is as good as she's going to get.

Crimmins looked terrified. "Captain, maybe you should send Scott, he's got the experience with the crazy wife."

"I'm not sending Scott, he's a fuckup. It's bad enough I have to babysit him. Now we've got to deal with her." I wailed again for emphasis. "Go. Now!" Crimmins and Scott helped me out of the wagon but they did so with terror in their eyes. Scott dropped me, but Crimmins picked me up and gingerly helped me into the woods. I felt genuinely sorry I was going to have to kill him.

Crimmins helped me limp into the forest to a stream a ways back from the make-shift camp. I fell down onto the ground next to the stream, still concealing I'd picked the lock on the cuffs, and rinsed my hands in the cool water. I needed to get Crimmins to turn around so I could sneak up behind him. I bent over, wailing again, whimpering, "Oh God, that's so much more blood than normal. And it won't stop. Look at it," I told Crimmins. That did it, he turned his back to me in record time.

"Just hurry and clean up. Captain's already mad" he mumbled to a tree in front of him. As soon as he'd turned his back I had the cuffs off and had picked up a long thick tree branch I'd crouched down beside. Quietly I slipped behind Crimmins and pulled the branch over his head and against his neck. I pulled it as tight against him as I could, stifling any cries he might make. And not too long after, he went slack and I lowered him gently to the forest floor. I stripped him of his weapons and jacket before slipping his hands around a sturdy tree and clamping the cuffs on his wrists, tethering him to the tree. I cut a piece of fabric from his shirt and gagged him. I could have killed him. I _should_ have killed him. But I couldn't. Now if it had been Scott….

Speak of the devil. I had just slipped on Crimmins's coat and strapped his sword and knife to my belt when I heard Scott stomping through the forest. "Crimmins! Hurry it the hell up! She just needs a bit of a clean up, she's not going to the prom." Fuck, I thought. I guess I'm gonna have to kill Scott after all. I hid behind a tree, my blade raised, and when Scott came into the clearing I swung my sword and hit a home-run. I stripped him of his weapons too. No need to cuff him, I thought idly.

As I was working my way through the forest underbrush away from the militia, a troubling thought occurred to me. I really was due for my monthly visitor. In fact, she was more than a month late.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

As I slid through the countryside, staying clear of the main roads, I took stock of my situation. I was wanted by the militia on Monroe's orders. I was covered in blood and I was pregnant. Great. Just great. Excellent timing, I thought. I pulled the Militia jacket tighter around me and buttoned it. That covered most of the blood. It was too early in my pregnancy for me to show. Now I just had to worry about the 'wanted by the militia' part.

Miles had always warned me that if something happened I should go to his brother's village, which was built around the old Sylvania Estates. That's where I'd go to hide out. Of course, Ben and his family wouldn't be there to shelter me but I had talents of my own. If they didn't need a sword-smith, perhaps they needed a teacher. The chubby guy, Aaron, had been the town's teacher. Maybe the job was still vacant. My mother had been an English Professor before the blackout and I had read her horde of books over and over again.

Best of all, the town should have access to a messenger. I desperately needed to get a note to Miles. I found my situation more urgent by the minute. Surely he'd abandon his mission to get his nephew if he knew he had a child of his own on the way. Heck, maybe he'd completed his mission and safely on his way home now. I _had_ to get word to him.

Obviously my absence had been discovered by now. With the militia on my trail I had to focus and keep moving. The days journey on the wagon had actually taken me closer to my target so it was by twilight the next day that I arrived at the Sylvania Estates.

Candlelight filled the windows of the homes with a warm glow. It was a lovely little village. I could see why Miles's brother had chosen this place to raise his family. I glimpsed a man and woman in the nearest window. They seemed to feel my eyes on them and they turned to look at me. They looked questioningly at one another then exchanged a few words, inaudible to me, and disappeared from the window. A moment later the man opened the front door and cautiously approached me. "Are you militia?" he asked. And it took me a long moment to understand. I was wearing a militia coat and a knife and sword to boot! Carefully I pulled up my sleeves to show my forearms. No militia mark upon them. He relaxed visibly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm only wearing the coat because it's cold and it's all I have." "And the sword," he asked? "A girl's gotta protect herself" I replied. "I didn't come her to cause any harm," I added, "my…husband (I lied for lack of a better word), told me to come to this village if anything ever happened to him. He was kin to Ben Matheson." The man's features saddened when he heard Ben's name. It must only have been a couple of months since his death. "What happened to your husband?" he asked thoughtfully. I hesitated. My _husband_. I had never thought of Miles as my husband. He really wasn't the marrying type. And me? I was Miles's. Whatever Miles was comfortable with, I was willing to live with. But they wouldn't understand that here. And I didn't really want to mention Miles's name for fear of all of our safety. I'd have to watch my words.

"The militia conscripted him" I finally replied. "I haven't seen him in over a month." I was surprised to hear a genuine tremble in my voice. "Two days ago they came for me." At his look of surprise I quickly added, "I know it's unusual, but I'm a sword-smith. I guess they were running short of them. That's where I got this coat. I stole it when I escaped." At this the man perked up, "were you followed here?" "No, I slipped them. They'll assume I went back home to Chicago. They have no reason to look for me here. I passed plenty of small villages on the way to this one. They wouldn't expect me to leave the safety of those for one farther off" I reasoned.

"I have no right to ask, but is there any lodging available here? Like I said, I'm a sword-smith. I can also teach. Would you have a use for me here?" "You're in luck, actually. After Ben's death, Aaron, our village teacher, left for Chicago with Ben's daughter. I'm what amounts to the mayor of Sylvania Estates, welcome. Come inside and let's get you something to eat. I'll show you around the village tomorrow and my wife, Samantha, will help you find some clothes. I can't stand that coat you've got on. No offense." "None taken," I replied. "You have no idea how much I loathe the militia." "Good. Then we're on the same page" he added and I followed him into the warmth of his house.

The woman I'd seen in the window was anxiously hovering inside the front door. "She's not militia. Just cold and in need of new clothes." The woman, Samantha, sighed audibly and turned her attention to me. "I'm Sam" she said sweetly. "Welcome to our home." "Lily," I replied. "And I'm grateful to be here. It's growing cold out there!" "Let's get you something warm to eat and then we'll go up to the attic where I store the village's extra clothing and essentials." She led the way to the kitchen, sat me down in front of a roaring fire and put a bowl of stew in front of me. I was so hungry it was hard to maintain good manners.

True to her word, after supper she led me upstairs to the attic and opened several chests of clothes. "You're much taller than most of the women here but I think I have a few things that will fit you decently." Sam set a pile of clothes in front of me and I slipped my detested jacket off. That's when we both noticed the blood. How could I have forgotten? My escape hadn't been bloodless. "Is that yours?" She practically shrieked. "Not all of it" I replied sheepishly. Then I recounted the tale of my escape. By the end she was laughing so hard she was practically shaking. "Men!" was all she could say. "One more thing Sam, I haven't told anyone, I didn't get a chance to tell my…husband before he left. I think I'm pregnant." "Your first, I take it?" she asked. I nodded my head and a tear slipped down my cheek. I don't know why I confided in Sam, but I felt I could finally trust someone. "What if the baby never gets to meet their daddy?" I asked as I wiped back more tears. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just get you something warm to sleep in and tuck you into the guest bed downstairs" she replied. I nodded gratefully, but, "thank you" was all I could manage through the tears.

Tucked into the warmth of my new bed, my thoughts drifted to Miles. I wondered where he was. If he was safe. If he was thinking of me right now too? "Oh, Miles" I whimpered. And my hand clutched my belly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I settled into a room in Aaron's old house and started teaching the children, and even a few adults. As time passed, life became routine and comfortable. Two months in the village and I had a nice little baby bump. That meant that I had less than six months to find Miles before I was due. And I knew I couldn't travel much toward the end. So I had to find him quickly. I spent every spare minute daydreaming about our new life together. And then one day it hit me. What if Miles didn't want to be, couldn't be, a dad? After all, he couldn't even bring himself to propose to me after three blissful years. Was he really father material? I had to stop thinking about this. I had a new, albeit temporary, life to live here. It would do me no good to let these worries intrude.

One cool autumn day, a messenger arrived in town. I was ecstatic. I'd hidden the pieces of gold I'd stolen from the militia along with a carefully crafted message to Miles in the hope that a messenger would stop by one day. The messenger system wasn't fool-proof but it was the best chance I had under the circumstances. I ran to retrieve the letter and gold for payment. Quickly I read through the cryptic note one last time.

_Dearest M,_

_I pray you are well and that your mission is successful and you are on your way home to me as I write this. My situation has changed and it is beyond urgent that you find me. Your family's home is lovely. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Yours_

I payed the messenger and slipped him the note along with Miles's name and where he might be, to the best of my knowledge. I was assured my letter was in good hands.

Not many days later, my comfortable life was shattered when the militia rolled into town. Not again, I sighed. I was in the middle of a lesson with the younger children and I pushed them into the garage and pulled the door down behind me.

I walked out to meet them and Captain White hopped down from his horse. He eyed my sword and I stared at him petulantly. "Bravo, you found me. I don't suppose you're here to apologize?" I ventured. At this he laughed heartily. "You're to come with us. And if you even touch that blade of yours my men will wipe out this village" he replied. I sighed heavily, knowing I couldn't let that happen. Not even Miles would risk that. Or so I'd like to think. By this time the villagers had warily poked their heads out of their homes to watch the drama unfold.

"Alright" I agreed. "I'm not going for my sword, I'm just going to slip the belt off." "Like I'm going to fall for that" he snorted as he darted forward and removed the belt himself. He threw the blade to the ground and grabbed me by the upper arm, dragging me toward that blasted wagon again. "You're more dangerous than you look, Lily" he said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "I'm not taking any chances with you this time." With that his men pulled me into the wagon and cuffed me to the metal support railing. Damn, and me without my lock picks…I groaned.

As we rode out of the village I raised my free hand in a sad goodbye to all of my new friends who had so kindly taken me in. "Lily?" Captain White asked as he leaned back from the front seat of the wagon. "Did Miles teach you how to pick cuffs in case you got caught?" he asked. Feeling snarky I replied, "No, I had plenty of practice all those times he cuffed me to the bed." I smirked; he blushed. Ah…it felt good to be me again. The role of mild mannered school marm had been a hard charade to play.

After regaining his composure, Captain White continued, "You know, your escape was pretty clever. But you've been a nightmare to track down. I do have to thank you for Scott though." Seeing the look of confusion on my face he added, "that fucker was a handful. As are you, but he wasn't clever or useful like you are. I'd say I owe you one for getting rid of him, but you escaped and I had a hell of a time trying to find you, so we'll call it even." I rolled my eyes and gave him an evil smirk. He sighed. "No wonder Miles loves you: you're him with tits."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The journey was long and by the time we reached Philly, I was visibly pregnant. The thought of what Monroe might do to me and my unborn baby terrified me more than I'm willing to admit. Would he see killing me and my baby as his best chance to get back at Miles for his desertion? I knew he was a sick man and capable of unspeakable evils. Miles had told me that much. As we pulled into the gated off area surrounding Independence Hall, Monroe's home base, my heart was in my throat. I willed myself to calm down for the baby's sake. I was uncuffed from the wagon and dragged into a dark basement. There I saw cell after cell, some in use, some awaiting unlucky occupants. Not a word was said to me as I was pushed into an empty cell and the bars were slammed in my face. How ironic, I couldn't help thinking. A _prison_ within _Independence_ Hall!

Time passed, perhaps an hour or two, before two guards appeared at my cell. They opened the door and each took a hold of my upper arms. Together we walked up the basement stairs and into the Hall itself. They led me down several corridors before stopping in front of a closed door guarded by two more men. I was escorted inside and my heart began to race again. Was this Monroe's office? But the room was void of life. The guards unhanded me then backed out of the room and shut the door. I took stock of my surroundings. Candles lit up a spacious room with an ornate desk and chair. For several minutes I stood waiting for something to happen. For someone to enter the room. When no one did, my curiosity got the better of me and I walked the perimeter of the room, coming to stop at the door to another room. This one was smaller and also unoccupied. It had a large, comfortable looking bed and I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into it. But I kept up my search. The only other door in the room led to a nice, but makeshift bathroom. Sighing, I headed back into the first room and sat down at the desk. A pile of books sat atop it and I flipped through one, idly.

Boredom replaced fear. Until the door opened and in walked Monroe himself. Physically he looked the same as he did the last time I'd seen him, three years before. But mentally, he seemed a bit off. A wave of uneasiness washed over me when he smiled. "Lily!" he exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again." He rushed forward and took my hand in greeting as if we'd been old friends. Yep, there was definitely something off about him. I tried not to flinch as he held my hand in his. He looked me up and down. "The years have treated you well, I see. And you're expecting! Congratulations!" He helped me up from the chair. "Let me show you around your quarters" he added. "My quarters?" I mumbled. "Of course. A woman like you doesn't belong in a cell." He gestured around the neatly appointed room, "this is yours. It used to belong to an old friend before she left me." I wondered to myself whether she left voluntarily. "I want you and your baby to be comfortable here" he added. My head was whirling. Nothing he said made sense. He continued, "the baby, it belongs to Miles?" he asked a bit hopefully. I hesitated. I should have decided on a story, a strategy before seeing Monroe. But no scenario I could have come up with would have prepared me for this greeting.

Monroe's crazy eyes bore into my own. Oh well, I thought, the safest lie is the truth. "Yes, it's his baby." "Wonderful!" the crazed man replied. I had a terrible feeling the baby and I were going to be pawns in some sick revenge game concocted by Monroe. I'd have to listen in to the guards's conversation as much as possible in the hope of gleaning anything useful. Monroe continued to lead me around the room. We passed through the doorway into the bedroom and I felt sick remembering the way he looked down at me in Miles's bed on the second day we'd met. There was lust in his eyes then. I chanced a glance now but saw only madness. I didn't know whether to feel relief or more fear. "The bathroom is through that doorway. I'll have a servant girl bring you water for a warm bath. I'm sure the journey has been long." "Thank you…" I hesitated. What in the hell do I call him, I thought? Sensing this he replied, "Bass, please. All of my friends call me Bass." I tried to smile up at him through friendly eyes, "Bass. Thank you. You're so kind." I added. Hoping to curry favor. It seemed to have worked because he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I stiffened instantly then forced myself to relax and hug him back. Without Miles I didn't stand a chance with this man if I didn't stay in his good graces. Being friends with a madman was going to be harder than doing time in one of the basement cells!

"I'll leave you to get some rest and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!" He practically sang. "Bright and early," I echoed in what I hoped was a cheerful tone. I have to get out of here, I thought. He turned to leave but once he reached the door he turned back to me and said, "I can't wait to meet the baby. I've always wanted one of my own." With that he shut the door behind him. And a lock slid audibly into place.


End file.
